The Guardian's Chronicles: Part 1
by Maethorni
Summary: When an orphan girl is found by the Pevensies they quickly accept her. When they are sent to the country they accept her as a friend and when they enter Narnia they accept her as a guardian. Story better than summery. Please R&R. Maybe later PeterXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian's Chronicles: Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a start and I hurt all over. The first things that popped into my mind was fear and the urge to run away, though I didn't know why. I couldn't remember what had happened. I opened my eyes but the sunlight made my head hurt even worse. I opened my eyes again, desperate for answers. The first thing I saw was five people around me. I didn't know them at all and that set my fear into action.

I leaped to my feet and and my vision darkened, my head pounded and I collapsed to my knees. I heard a buzzing that seemed to engulf me. Someone touched me and I panicked. I felt like throwing a punch but it wouldn't help me since my vision was at a loss. Again I tried to stand but someone had a firm grip on me. I couldn't help but try to elbow the person. Whoever it was didn't really react except for a tightening grip.

My vision came back a bit. A boy about my own age was the one who was holding me back. I felt bad as he placed something cool against my head and looked at me in concern. The boy helped me get onto the bed and I sat there hoping I was not going deaf. I turned my head to see what was around me.

"Ah!" A sharp pain struck my head and I covered the area.

Their was another boy who looked annoyed by my presence. The eldest woman, the mother I assumed, said something but I just stared blankly. The youngest girl looked worried and the other girl placed something in a bowl.

I wanted to ask them where I was, but I couldn't find my voice. I was still frightened but I couldn't move without sending terrible pain throughout my body again. The buzz went even worse and my mind seemed to be in a fog. The woman the put some liquid in my mouth and I swallowed it, gagging on the horrid taste, but it helped me. I could hear now though everything was hollow sounding. My mind raced to find answers.

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand," the woman said. I obeyed and it sent pain up my arm as I grasped making me wince. "Where are you hurt?" I couldn't speak for a moment, my mouth was really dry. I indicated that I needed water and the youngest girl got me a glass. I nodded a thanks.

"My head..." I drank the water. After I did, I felt a bit better. "Where am I?"

"You're in Finchley, child."

"Finchley?" Suddenly the youngest girl started to stare at me.

"Don't stare," the older girl reprimanded.

"Didn't you hear him? It's not a him at all. He's a she!" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Huh? Of course I'm a she. Why... oh..." I looked down at my ragged old boys' clothing. "This is all I have." I wanted to get off that topic. "What happened?" I looked into their faces trying to see if my memory would kick in and tell me who they were.

"We found you in our yard, unconscious. That was about an hour ago." Suddenly memories filled my mind.

_Another bomb run was happening and I was out in the open. I had nowhere to go. I saw a family running to their shelter. My only hope unless I wanted to risk being blown off the face of the earth. I hopped the fence and the door had just closed. I ran and felt a shock wave of an explosion sent me to the ground and I was hit in the back of the head by some object._

"Who are you anyways?" the younger boy asked.

"I am Nancy, or just Nan."

"Do you remember where you are from?" I shook my head slightly.

"I don't recall much of a home. I am an orphan... I have nowhere to go. So I take care of myself."

"That's awful!" the youngest girl said. The elder boy looked at me with a gentle pity and I looked away. I also could tell that the older boy thought I was beautiful, I have no idea how though since I was dirty, I wasn't even wearing girls' attire only clothes that I picked up from the trash can, the only part I like about myself are my ever changing hazel eyes. But I thought he was rather cute with his blond hair and baby blue eyes. I pushed the thoughts from my mind.

"I don't remember any of you... am I supposed to?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe that I have ever seen you before today," the woman said. "I am Helen Pevensie and these are my children; Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Will she be able to stay with us, mum?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Pevensie turned to me.

"Since you have no where to go, you may stay here if you wish."

"Thank you Ma'am." I was truly grateful for her generosity. My eyes then began to feel heavy.

"We will let you rest." Mrs. Pevensie ushered her children out of the room and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and I thought about leaving so I wouldn't be a burden to the family but I felt that I should stay and pay my debt. I was about to change my mind and stand up but someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in."

"Morning, Nan. How did you sleep?" Peter said. I was rather shocked that he would come and check on me but I didn't realize that he brought his siblings with him until they came in a second later.

"Morning Nan!" Lucy said. "I am so glad that you weren't a dream!"

"I wish she was..." Edmund muttered. Lucy shoved him.

"That's not very nice Edmund!"

"Ed! Why are you so rotten this morning?" Edmund ignored Susan and walked away somewhere down the hall.

"You have to ignore him," Peter whispered to me and I nodded. "He's been out of sorts."

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Mum's still asleep if you're wondering," Lucy said.

"Is there any way I can help with anything?"

"No, you need to continue to rest." Peter looked concerned, I raised my eyebrows but then remembered that he had yet to discover how stubborn I was

"I need to get up and do something!"

"We can give you a tour of the house..." Lucy gave me puppy eyes.

"That sounds like fun!"

"Follow me!" Lucy led the tour and we all followed. She happily skipped and showed each room to me. I smiled as she continued talking. I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head and turned around but the others quickly looked down. Suddenly we ran into Mrs. Pevensie.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

"I'm giving Nan a tour!"

"I must have overslept... I should get some breakfast going."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"No thank you, dear... Go ahead and finish your tour." After Lucy finished the inside tour we were called to breakfast. We had just sat down when we heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Pevensie walked to the door and Peter was about to follow but Susan stopped him.

"Wait. If Mum wanted us she would have called us." Suddenly we heard a sob. All of us stood up and ran to Mrs. Pevensie's side. We saw two soldiers walking away and Mrs. Pevensie held a letter.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Lucy asked. Mrs. Pevensie only cried harder. She indicated for Peter or Susan to read the message. Susan quickly took the paper and read it aloud.

"'Joseph Charles Pevensie'..." Susan began but she started to cry. Peter quickly read it to himself.

"Dad's missing." Peter looked to his siblings and Lucy started to cry. "Everything will be alright, Lu. They'll find Dad."

"Don't lie! You don't know that everything will be alright!" Edmund said angrily then he stormed up to Peter. "I hate you!" Then he turned to me. "And I hate you Nan! None of this would have happened if you hadn't come!" He then ran out of the room. I felt sorrow and anger well up inside of me.

"Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie then followed her son.

"Nan, you alright?" I nodded but Peter wasn't convinced. "You have to ignore some of his rants." I took a shaky breath then knelt down in front of Lucy and looked her in the eye.

"Lucy... Your father will be alright. You'll see. My father once went missing but he was brought home safely."

"Really?" Lucy asked, sniffling. I nodded.

"Really." Lucy smiled. We started to walk back to the breakfast table but Peter stopped me.

"Thanks." Peter looked shyly away from me.

"I just gave her hope, let's hope it's not a false one..." We then went to eat breakfast with the girls

* * *

><p>Later that evening, we were playing a game of tag in the backyard then Mrs. Pevensie called all of us and we were all wondering what would be said. "I need all of you to pack up."<p>

"Why? Are we going on vacation?" Lucy asked.

"My dear, you five are going to the countryside for a little while... when the night raids are over you will return."

"What about you, Mum?"

"I am staying here for now..."

"Why can't you come with us?" Lucy asked on the verge of tears.

"I need to stay here and work for now. Lucy don't cry... wars don't last forever. We will be back together soon." Mrs. Pevensie comforted her children and after a little while they went to pack up. I had nothing except for the clothes on my back so Susan offered me some clothes but I was a bit taller than her. "Nan," Mrs. Pevensie said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You need other clothes."

"These are fine ma'am... Why are you sending me away, can I be of no help to you?"

"It's not that, my dear. You mustn't stay here. You are a great help but I need you to watch over my children." I nodded, seriously and slowly. "Now these clothes... have not been grown into yet." Mrs. Pevensie held up a package. "I was going to hem them but I haven't had the time but they might fit you perfectly."

"Thank you ma'am."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? I would love to hear! Please review.<strong>_

_**~ Maethorni**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers," a voice over an intercom at a train station said. I looked up and sighed.

"You warm enough?" Lucy nodded. "There's a good girl. Now you have to keep this on you. Be sure and keep this on," Mrs. Pevensie said to Lucy. I barely noticed that the boys were muttering as I went and held Lucy's hand. "You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked and Edmund nodded halfheartedly. She then looked to Peter. "Look after the others."

"I will mum," Peter promised.

"You be a big girl now Susan," Mrs. Pevensie said. She then walked to me and whispered, "Watch over my children and take care of yourself." I nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." I internally promised myself that I would never stop protecting them. They were the closest I had to a family in a long time. Mrs. Pevensie stepped back and looked at all of us.

"There now... off you go." She hugged us all again and watched us board the train.

"Come on, we've got to stay together now. Everything's going to be okay," Peter said to Lucy. He then followed my line of vision and saw some solders. Something in my memory clicked and I remembered my uncle who had gone to the army and had died.

"Peter!" Susan snatched his papers and showed them to the conductor.

"I know how to get on a train!" Edmund said to his older sister.

"Bye Mom, we'll miss you!" Peter said and the children said their last goodbyes before the train left.

* * *

><p>When I boarded the train I didn't turn around to say goodbye I just sat in my seat and began crying and I couldn't stop. My whole world of what I knew was gone.<p>

"What's wrong?" Peter asked softly. I looked at him. Susan walked over to us as well.

"My parents were killed in a car accident," I said quietly. I closed my eyes as my memory came to me in an avalanche.

"I'm so sorry."

"This is what they would have had me do if they were still here. It's hard to accept that I couldn't say goodbye to them. Or tell them how thankful I am for them. In fact I got into an argument before they died."

"That's awful," Susan gasped.

"It's hard. I wish that I still had my uncle at least but he had joined the army and he-he died shortly after. I hate being alone..." I stopped myself from crying again and looked out the window. We rode in silence for a while.

_Come to me and all will be right_, a friendly voice rang in my head, it reminded me of a warm breeze carrying in spring. I looked around but no one seemed to notice. Lucy and Susan were playing game with Lucy';s stuffed animals, Edmund was staring out the window, and Peter was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"_Robin Hood's Merry Adventures_. It's a school assignment."

"I haven't been in school since I was nine."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I haven't read anything for a while." I saw the opportunity. "Do you think you and Susan could help me get to the reader level that I should be?" Peter nodded. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I think Lu has one of her readers with her and I would be more than happy to help." For the rest of the trip I was reading _Rapunzel_. I had a few problems but Peter and Susan were very encouraging. Edmund was asleep so I didn't have to worry about him being mean about my inability to read my own level.

* * *

><p>We arrived at our stop and waited on the platform for at least half an hour, if not more, for our ride. "The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked.<p>

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund examined his tag.

"I hope not. The next train won't come for a long time yet." We all heard a car. We ran with our few belongings and were honked at. We all watched sadly as it drove past us. But, thankfully we heard the sound of hooves before too long and we saw a lady who looked down at us from her seat on her wagon. She looked as if she were almost annoyed with us.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs. Macready said.

"No, ma'am. It's just us," Peter said and Lucy nodded.

"Small favors," Macready commented. We climbed in the wagon and remained silent, afraid of making her mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it and feel free to give <em>constructive criticism.<em>**

**~ Maethorni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Macready didn't really talk to us until we were inside the large house. I could have sworn that the foyer was at least the size of the Pevensies home.

Mrs. Macready then gave us the rules. We weren't to run, shout, and no improper use of house-held items, which included the dumbwaiter. Susan reached out to touch a marble statue and the older woman practically shouted not to touch the artifacts. She then left off saying that we shall not disturb the professor.

Lucy stayed behind for a moment I waited with her. I followed her glance and saw a shadow from under the door. Lucy and I exchanged glances and then we hurried to catch up to the group.

* * *

><p>"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night..." the radio said before I turned it off. Peter looked at me with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Peter, we don't need to hear it before we go to bed." Peter nodded and then looked to Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said quietly.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan said.

"If home's still there," Edmund said. I glared at him.

"Isn't time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"YES, Mum!"

"ED!" Edmund walked into his room. Peter then turned to Lucy.

"You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." Lucy gasped as she heard a crack of thunder.

"Can you tell me a story?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Peter looked to me. "Perhaps Nan has a good one."

"Well not really..."

"Please Nan, please?" Lucy gave her puppy eyes again. I sighed.

"Alright. It's a story of two brothers and their two sisters." I looked at the others for approval and they nodded. I continued my story and when I finished Lucy giggled with delight. I'm sure she had recognized the different fairy tales that was in it.

"That's a stupid story!" Edmund said.

"ED!" the other three Pevensies said.

"What's the point of it?"

"It's just a story," I said as calmly as I could.

"If you listened you would have got the point," Lucy said. The ten year-old's face lit up as she seemed to get the moral of it and I smiled.

"There's nothing in the story to understand. One, animals don't even have personalities, any idiot would know-"

"Oh shut up Ed!" Peter said and Edmund huffed out of the room.

"Thank you for the story, Nan!" Lucy said and she cuddled into her blankets.

"Goodnight." Peter then hugged his sisters and then gave me a hug as if I were one of them, but I'm not complaining. He then whispered; "Thanks." Then almost left.

"For some reason I think we won't be outside at all tomorrow." He sighed as he heard another roll of thunder.

* * *

><p>Rain pounded harshly on the windows. Susan and Peter were looking word up in the dictionary to try and entertain themselves. I sat in a chair with my legs resting on top of an armrest and rested my head on the other armrest, I know, not very proper but no one complained.<p>

I tried to find something interesting to look at on the ceiling. I saw a shadow move across it and I was startled. I looked around me but no one had moved. I continued staring and the shadow and it shaped into a lion's head. I was startled and I sat straight up when I heard Susan's voice.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar. Come on, Peter Gastro vascular." I sighed. I must have been seeing things.

"Sounds like a medical term..." I said to Peter, trying to be helpful.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes…"

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked. I tried to hide my smile and Susan shut the dictionary and huffed at Ed.

"We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested.

Edmund started to complain. "It's a kid's game..."

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically. Susan and I looked at him.

"Come on Peter, please." Lucy looked at him with puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

"One...two...three...four..." Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I all ran to find hiding places. Susan hid in a trunk. I ran into a room that had a fireplace and hid under a couch.

* * *

><p>"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come." I heard Peter come into the room I was in and he searched it thoroughly. I held my breath but I felt a sneeze coming on. I had to let it out so I did it as I thought he had left.<p>

I heard him come back in and he lifted up the couch flap and I gave a half smiled.

"How did you fit under there?" he asked as he helped me out from under the couch.

"Well, I really haven't a clue." I sneezed and saw that I had dust all over me. I dusted myself off and Peter helped get some out of my hair.

"I'm back, I'm back, it's alright," Lucy shouted. Peter and I stood up and we went to where the commotion was.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Ed said.

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming from her hiding place.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Lucy then explained what had happened to her. We went to the wardrobe and Susan looked and saw the back of it.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," she said.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination," Peter said.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy said.

"That's enough," Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well I believe you," Edmund said. I saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You do?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?"

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" Peter said.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund said marching towards Peter angrily then he stormed out.

"That was nicely handled!" Susan said and then walked out.

"But- It was really there…" Lucy said.

"Susan's right. That's enough." Peter looked as Lucy walked away from him on the verge of tears. I knew he felt as if everyone was against him now. He looked up at me. "What do you think Nan?"

"I don't know. I believe that she is an honest person..." I paused. "Perhaps it was their, perhaps not. Let's not speak of it so we don't upset her." I thought of something. "Do you think she may be ill?"

"Ill?" Peter asked worriedly. I felt bad for worrying him. "Never mind. If things get worse though we should talk to the professor." Peter nodded.

* * *

><p>That night Lucy picked at her dinner. I decided to sit with her after her siblings left.<p>

"I know what it's like to have no one believe in you," I said. She looked at me.

"Do you believe me?" I remained silent for a moment not sure what to say.

"It's a hard thing to believe, but I believe that you are an honest person." She came up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" I smiled halfheartedly as she continued hugging me. She reminded me of someone who was close to me.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean you know what it's like?" Peter asked when I walked out of the room.<p>

"You listened in!" I said angrily.

"I have as much right to know what you were saying to her as either of my parents do. I have to keep my family safe!" I was offended.

"Safe from me?" I felt my temper flare.

"Oh Nancy, I didn't mean it like that!" I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm. I whipped my head around and glared at him. "I'm sorry." At that moment I forgave him. I didn't know why I was so easy to anger recently. Maybe it was because I felt responsible for them.

"I know. It' hard being the oldest..."

"What do you mean?"

"I had twin younger sisters and I was responsible for caring for them." A few tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

"What happened?" I never planned on telling anyone my darkest secret. I sighed. I needed to get it off my chest though. I began my tale.

"My sisters refused to be parted from me after our uncle died. We went on the run. We were living on the streets, hiding from people. Well one day we ran into some trouble. We were running out of food and we had to find something to eat soon. I gave Rosie and Elizabeth the remainders of the money we had. We were walking down an ally and then we were jumped. A man tackled me to the ground and drove a knife into my arm and slit it open and threatened my sisters." I rolled up my sleeve to show part of the scar.

"Oh-" Peter was speechless.

"I told my sisters to run and the one man took the knife and stabbed me again in the stomach. I watched helplessly as my sisters were attacked by two others and-and their throats were slit." I started to cry. "The-the men took the money and left us t-to die. My sisters were dead and I was ready to. I don't remember what exactly happened but I believe I was healed by my guardian angel. Someone had set up a memorial for my sisters and I was determined to get revenge on the men who killed them. I followed them from London all the way to Finchley. The police found them before I did and I stayed in Finchley for a while. I tried to find work after a little while. I found that not many people needed a girl to work so I found some old boys clothes and changed to seem more marketable. Anyone who found out my secret instantly fired me. Soon I had no work and no money. I tried finding more jobs but no one believed that I truly needed them and that I was just a mischievous kid who just wanted to cheat them out of money. Then you pretty much know the rest."

"Whoa. That's quite a story." I nodded.

"It's probably a bit hard to believe. But even if you don't believe me, your family has been the only one that has helped me in a long time and for that I am eternally grateful. I failed protecting my family, I just hope I won't fail yours." I walked away leaving Peter shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up that night seeing the light was turned on and Lucy jumped onto me, yelling excitedly.

"What is it, Luce?" I asked as she kept shaking me.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you! Do you still believe me Nan?" I bit my lip as Susan woke up and Peter and Edmund soon came in our room.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan said.

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too." We all turned and looked at Ed.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. What were you doing Edmund?"

The young Pevensie boy hesitated. "I-I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund said and looked smugly at Lucy. She started to cry and ran out of the room. I ran after her, Susan followed, and Peter did after he shoved Edmund over. "Ow!" Edmund glared at Peter.

Lucy ran down the hall and ran into the Professor, she looked up at him little frightened, then started her crying again and hugged him tighter.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable- oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed," Mrs. Macready said. She seemed to go from angry to frightened in less than a second once she saw the Professor.

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready- I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one needs some hot chocolate."

"Yes Professor. Come on, dear." Mrs. Macready led Lucy down the hall. Peter and Susan turned to go but the Professor cleared his throat. The three of us followed him into his office and the Professor sat at his desk and took some tobacco out of it's silver case and put it in his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper."

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Peter said. He tried to get us to leave but Susan and I didn't budge.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy."

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes sir, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"We can handle it!" Peter got ready to go but he was stopped by Susan.

"Oh, I can see that."

"She thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe," I said.

"What did you say!" the Professor asked, shocked. His sudden interest was weird.

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside," I repeated. Susan, Peter, and I sat on a couch and the Professor sat in a chair across from us.

"What was it like?" "Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan said. I was concerned about Lucy's mental health but then the professor said;

"No, not her- the forest!" We all looked at him as if he had grown another eye.

"You...you actually believe her?" Peter asked.

"Well don't you?"

"Well, logically it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan said.

"What do they teach at these schools?" the Professor muttered.

"Edmund said they were only pretending."

"And he's the more truthful one is he?" I stifled a snort.

"No, this would be the first time."

"Well then, if your sister isn't lying and isn't mad then logically we must assume that she is telling the truth. She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family! It's high time you start acting like one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I posted two chapters today because I'm not sure if I'll be able to these next couple of days. I want to thank you for encouraging me to write some more. It's nice to hear that people think that it's good enough to continue. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>

**~Maethorni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day we decided to play cricket and so we all went to a field, except for Lucy who was reading under a tree. The others originally wanted to swim in the river but I didn't know how to and Peter didn't want me to be left out even though I insisted that it was alright.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" Peter said as he pitched the ball and it hit Edmund in the leg. I tried not to giggle. _Serves him right_, I thought.

"Ow!" Edmund said as he rubbed his leg.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" I could tell that he wasn't sorry.

"Can't we play hide and go seek again?"

"I thought you said that it was a game for kids," I said with a smirk.

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air," Susan said.

"Not like there's air inside," Edmund grumbled.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked.

"Are you?" Edmund smacked his bat on the ground and got ready to hit the ball. Peter pitched the ball, hard, and Edmund whacked it good. I tried to catch it but it smashed through an upstairs window.

* * *

><p>The five of us ran upstairs and looked at the broken window and the suit of armor on the floor.<p>

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said sarcastically.

"You bowled it! Good job catching it Nan!" Edmund looked at me and I glared at him.

"What are you children doing up there!"

"The Macready!" Susan said.

"Run!" We all ran trying to find a place to hide. We encountered many locked doors and then Edmund ran to the wardrobe and opened the door.

"Come on!"

"You have got to be joking," Susan sighed. Then we heard more footsteps getting really close. I looked at Susan.

"We have don't have another choice..." I followed them as we all climbed in.

"Go! Get back!" Peter closed the door but not fully and we all walked further and and further and we were all complaining about being shoved and crushed toes. Suddenly Susan and I fell backwards. Peter landed on top of me.

"Sorry." He quickly got off of me.

"It's alright. I believe one can survive with just one kidney-" I stopped short as I looked around at a winter wonderland. Peter then helped Susan and I up.

"Impossible!" Susan said. I looked around in complete shock.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked.

"No, it wouldn't. But this might!" Lucy pelted Peter in the face with a snowball, he threw one back at her and a snowball fight began. Peter threw one at Susan but she ducked and it hit me in the face. Peter looked mortified, my face was turning red and I threw a large one at his gut, sending him to the ground. It lasted a few more minutes. I made sure to hit Ed in the arm with one.

"Ow!" Edmund rubbed his arm. "Stop it!" Then we all realized that Ed lied.

"Of all villainous beasts-" I was cut off by Peter.

"You little liar!"

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy." Edmund just looked at her. "Say you're sorry!" Peter stepped up to him threateningly.

"Alright! I'm sorry."

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy looked at him smugly.

"Very funny," Edmund muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked.

"I think Lucy should decide!" Peter said.

"I all want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter walked to the wardrobe again.

"We can't just walk around in these clothes!" Susan said. Peter walked back out.

"We can use these coats."

"Peter, they don't belong to us."

"Well I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it logically we are not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter handed a coat to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know." I smiled and Peter winked at me, mischievously. I then grabbed a coat. We all started walking toward Mr. Tumnus' cave through the deep snow. Lucy described Mr. Tumnus.

I then stepped on some higher snow to get a look around and then slipped on a patch of ice and fell through a deep snowbank. Peter came and tried to help me out of it but he slipped too. We started laughing really hard. We then took a small break and made snow angels. Edmund was watching us unamused.

A little while later we all got out and brushed the snow off our coats. Soon we came to an area where Lucy saw a smashed door and ran off.

"LUCY!" Peter cried and we all ran into Tumnus' home.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked. Edmund accidentally stepped on the picture of Tumnus' dad and I saw that he was remorseful for doing so.

"Hey, what's that on the wall?" I asked as I spotted a note. Peter grabbed it and read it.

"'The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen.'"

"Now we should really go," Susan said.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy said.

"It's out of our hands Lu."

"You don't get it do you? I'm the human! He helped ME!"

"Maybe we should call the police," I said suggested quietly.

"These are the police! Duh. Besides, he's a criminal!" Edmund said nastily to me. I clenched my fists trying not to go and hit him and Peter shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something," Peter said.

Suddenly Susan looked outside at a bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked looking outside. I stepped forward, curious about the bird. I started to walk outside and follow the bird. "What are you doing?" Susan asked me. All of them looked somewhat frightened.

"You said it's a bird, right? I'm sure it won't hurt us." I watched it fly away. "See, told you." Suddenly we then heard rustles from the bushes and the Pevensies all got closer to each other. "It's probably just a rabbit..." I started feeling more frightened. I swallowed hard. "Hopefully..." Suddenly the rustling got closer. I jumped back about three feet with a stupid scream. A beaver approached us. I tried to gain my composure. "Or... or that."

"It's...It's a beaver," Lucy said.

Peter approached the beaver, clicking his tongue. "Here, boy, come here..." Peter held out his hand, the beaver stared at it then sat upright.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" he said. All of our eyes went as wide as small plates.

"It's talks!" Edmund gasped.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

"Yes?" The beaver handed her the handkerchief. "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

"Further in." The beaver scurried off, and I started to follow as well as Peter and Lucy. Susan grabbed Peter by the arm.

"Peter, we don't know what we're doing."

"She's right. How do we know we can trust this beaver?" Edmund asked. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Peter, hoping he had a good answer to let us go with the beaver.

"He say's he knows the faun," Peter said. I sighed.

"He's a beaver... he shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Well he seems friendly enough," I said. "If it were an enemy we would probably know by now-"

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked, popping his head over a snowbank.

"Yes. We were just talking," Peter said.

"That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees," Lucy said. We all decided to followed Mr. Beaver much to Susan and Edmund's annoyance.

"Are you alright, Nan?" Peter asked after a little while of hiking. "You look tired."

"Oh?" I blushed. "We've been walking a bit and I didn't sleep well last night because of some stupid nightmare." I knew Peter pitied me but I walked off and he followed. We followed the Beaver to his dam through the cliffs under a bridge and then we saw the dam.

"There is home sweet home."

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver."

"Merely a trifle. I have yet to finish it..." We walked down the valley and we saw a female beaver.

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll... Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day," a female beaver said. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning... look at this fur-"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." I suppressed a giggle.

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and some _civilized_ conversation." We all followed Mrs. Beaver inside and helped her set up for supper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Isn't there something, anything, we can do to help Tumnus?" I asked Mr. Beaver.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." I bit my lip. _The poor faun..._

"Fish and sticks, dears?" Mrs. Beaver offered us, we all shook our heads.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"Well.. there is hope!" Mrs. Beaver said. "Yeah, there's a load full of hope... Aslan is on the move." At that moment each of us children felt differently. I could tell by the looks in all of their eyes what it was. Peter felt braver, Susan felt as if a beautiful song had played, Lucy was excited as if it were the first of the holidays. I felt more adventurous. And Edmund looked as if he felt a presence of an angry spirit. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver laughed and all of us looked annoyed. Mrs. Beaver saw that we were serious and she lay her hand on Mr. Beaver's arm. "Aslan... you silly little blighter... you don't know do you?" "Well we haven't actually been here very long," Peter said. "He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer. The real King of Narnia." We were still in the dark as to what that truly meant. "He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver interrupted.

"But he's just got back! And he' waiting' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, disbelievingly.

"You're blooming' joking!" He turned toward his wife, exasperated. "They don't even know about the prophecies!"

"Well then…"

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"Beg pardon?" I asked. "You're blaming us?" Susan asked. "Not blaming you dear, thanking you," Mrs. Beaver said. "There's a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." "You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said. "I know, but you're missing the point!" "It's long been told that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." "And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked. "Well you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army!" "Army?" I asked in shock. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." "I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" "We're from Finchley!"

"No, you can't just leave!" the Beavers said.

"They're right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands, Lu."

"Peter, we can't leave. They need help!" I said, grabbing his arm. He looked back at me slightly annoyed, as if I should be supporting him.

"I think it's time we were going," Peter said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Susan said.

"Ed, time to go- Ed?" Peter looked around the room. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to... Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

* * *

><p>We were hurrying to find Edmund. We reached the top of the hill and saw Ed going through the Witch's castle gates.<p>

"EDMUND!" Lucy yelled.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Peter started to run after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat.

"Get off me!" Peter looked down to the Beaver. "We just can't let him go!"

"Don't you get it? He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"

"This is all your fault!" Susan yelled at Peter.

"My fault?" Peter asked.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen... which is why we should have left when we had the chance!"

"Stop it!" I said. "There isn't any point dwelling on what should have been done. We can't change anything now! We can only look to what should be done now."

"Besides, your arguing isn't going to help Edmund," Lucy said.

"They're right. Only Aslan can save him now."

"Then take us to him." Then we heard a terrible howl.

"What was that?" I went tense and I felt afraid for the safety of everyone, including Edmund.

"No time to explain! RUN!" Mr. Beaver said and we all ran back to the dam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hurry Mum, they are after us!" Mr. Beaver said as we entered the dam.

"Right then..." Mrs. Beaver started packing food.

"What is she doing?" I asked and Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver pretty gets cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver said.

"I'M CRANKY NOW!"

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch has toast," Peter said. We heard the wolves scratching at the dam and we hurried through the secret tunnels. We let the Beavers go ahead of us then Lucy and Susan leaving Peter and I in back. Peter grabbed my hand as I began to fall behind and I blushed.

"This should lead to Aslan's..."

"I thought it led to your mums!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy gasped as we heard growls and barks. We ran further, and came to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"There was no room next to the jam!" He jumped out of the hole. Everyone else followed. Once Peter got out, he covered the entrance with a barrel. Lucy fell on a bunch of stone animals. "He was my best mate!" Mr. Beaver said as he saw a stone badger.

"What happened to them?" I asked mortified.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch," a Fox said. We all tensed, ready to defend ourselves.

"Stand still there traitor," Mr. Beaver said. I clenched my fists.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Well you look mighty like one of the bad guys," Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now we need to move."

"What do you suggest?" Peter asked. The Fox looked up and we climbed a tall tree. After a few moments the wolves burst through the barrier as the Fox walked around outside.

"Evening gents. Loose something, have we?"

"Don't patronized me, I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans," Maugrim said.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's some valuable bit of information, don't you think?" the Fox said. I bit my lip. A wolf bit the Fox and held him up. Lucy cried out but Peter covered her mouth.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much. But still..."

The Fox looked around hopelessly, and then hung his head in shame. I thought we were dead. "They were heading North."

"Quick, smell them out." They cast aside the Fox, where he lay whimpering on the ground. After they left we climbed out of the tree. Mrs. Beaver was healing the Fox as he spoke to us. Peter and Mr. Beaver started a fire.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" He winced in pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Susan asked.

"It has been a pleasure my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan _himself_ to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"What's he like?"

"Like everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

"We are not planning fighting any witch."

"Surely King Peter... the prophecy..." the Fox began.

"We just want to get our brother back," Peter said.

"Why am I here? I keep hearing of the other four's prophecy yet I belong nowhere," I suddenly burst out. I was shocked that I just said that. I looked down and away from the group.

"I do not know, but you were not brought here by mistake," the Fox said. "That much I know is true. There is a reason for everything." The Fox left and then we decided to camp there for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm shocked that I actually had time to post these last three chapters today. Most likely I will not be able to post anything tomorrow since I have a two shows tomorrow. I love all of reviews, thanks for reading. :D<strong>

**~Maethorni**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said.

"River?" I asked. We looked out at the world that seemed to stretch out forever.

"It's been frozen for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver said.

"It seems so far..." Peter said.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller..." Susan said and we continued the journey.

* * *

><p>"Come on, before we're old," Mr. Beaver said as we trudged through the snow.<p>

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter said. Lucy and I giggled.

"Hurry up Son-of-Adam! We don't have all day."

"He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy said. Then we heard bells.

"It's her! Run!" Mr. Beaver said. I slipped in the snow. I looked up and Peter helped me up. "Quick down here!" Mr. Beaver led us into a small place to hide. A few minutes passed. We saw a shadow on the snow in front of us then it disappeared.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy said.

"I'll go and have a look," Peter said.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks dear." Beaver went up and their was a long pause and some noise then Mr. Beaver popped his head back down, scaring everyone. "I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you." We were all confused until came out and saw Father Christmas standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy said.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you," he said.

"Look I've dealt with a lot since I got here, but this-" Susan started, but I cut her off.

"We're very sorry, sir. We thought you were the White Witch," I said apologetically.

"Oh yes, sorry about that but in my defense, I've been driving one of these a lot longer than the Witch." The man put a hand on his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia..."

"Not for a long time, but the hope you've brought your Majesties is finally starting to weaken the Witches power." Father Christmas brought out a huge bag. "But I dare say you could do with these." Lucy laughed and came running towards him.

"Presents!" She yelled. He then pulled out a glass bottle with red liquid and belt. He came in close to Lucy and held it out to her.

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you. The juice of a fire flower. If you or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them." He handed it to Lucy and her smile slowly faded from her face. Father Christmas then gave her a small dagger with a red sheath. "And though I hope you never have to use it," he said as she took the dagger from him gently.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He then turned to Susan. "Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan said.

"And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He handed Peter a sword and a shield.

"Thank you sir."

"And Nan, you have yet to discover your part in this. The Which has destroyed all the recorded prophecies that she could. But I know what yours is." He paused. "'When hope fails one will come forth, a daughter-of-Eve who knows not her worth, she will help fight for what's right and she will reign as a queen of the light.'"

"But only the Pevensies are royalty?"

"Yes..." Father Christmas left it mysteriously. He handed me a locket and I stood their in shock.

"This was my mother's..."

"Your mother wanted you to have it. And these twin short swords, they served their previous masters well and so shall they do for you," Father Christmas said as he handed me the swords and there belt and sheathes. "You will find courage."

"Thank you..." I was speechless.

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" He got in his sleigh and rode off.

We all said goodbye and wished him Merry Christmas.

Lucy turned to her older siblings. "Told you he was real!"

"Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You know what that means..." Peter looked alarmed and we looked at him confused. "No more ice!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! All my plays went really well. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was a bit hard to write but I did my best. I just never thought this part was so much fun. Just bare with me though, the next few chapters should be better.<br>**

**~Maethorni**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wait, maybe we should think about this," Susan said as we approached a large waterfall.

"We don't have time," Peter said.

"I was just trying to be realistic."

"No, you're trying to be smart...as usual!" Lucy looked over to me with a glance that basically said _Will they ever stop_. Peter started to cross the ice but stopped as it weakened under his feet.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Mr. Beaver walked around Peter and cautiously made his way across the ice.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused Beaver.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking."

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan began as we started across the ice.

"Mum's not here!"

"Oh no!" Lucy cried as she saw wolves surrounding us.

"Run!" Peter said, but wolves blocked our path and started growling and sneering. Peter drew his sword and I must have forgotten that I had my swords or else I would have them drawn.

"Put that down boy , someone might get hurt," Maugrim said. Mr. Beaver was pinned down by another wolf.

"Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you."

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him. Kill him. Kill him now!"

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan said to Peter.

"Shut up Susan!" I was beginning to get really annoyed with her.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya!"

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? We're not going to wait for ever. And neither is the river."

Lucy yelled as the ice started to give way.

"Hold onto me!" I held onto Lucy with one hand and reached over her to hold onto Peter. He stabbed his sword into the ice, and the ice broke and we floated away. I lost my grip on Peter so I let go of Lucy so she wouldn't drown because of me. I desperately kicked my legs but it didn't help. I was sinking in the frigid water and soon my lungs felt like they'd burst. I stopped my struggle. Soon I felt someone's grip on the back of my coat and I helped them get to surface. I took a deep breath of the wonderful air and opened my eyes, it was Lucy, brave little Lucy. She knew I couldn't swim so she went after me. We heard our names being called and we hurried to swim to shore. I wasn't much help but I used my legs to try and propel us.

"Lucy! Nan!" Peter cried out.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked as she helped drag me out of the water and lay me gently on the ground. I started coughing the water out of my lungs and felt really dizzy from the force of them.

"Your brother has you well looked after." Peter handed her the coat. Everyone embraced. I shivered and Peter offered me his coat and I accepted it and thanked him. I then turned to Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy, you saved me."

"It was nothing." I looked at her and shook my head.

"It was something..." I hugged her and smiled as she hugged me back.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more!" We walked through the forest and saw spring coming about and flowers budding and we left their coats and headed toward Aslan's Camp.

* * *

><p>"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked quietly as we arrived and the Narnians watched us.<p>

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said and Peter and I smiled trying not to laugh. Mrs. Beaver started fussing with her fur but Mr. Beaver said;

"Oh stop your fussing Mrs. Beaver. You look lovely." We all stopped walking as they approached a large tent. Peter drew his sword and looked at the centaur.

"We have come to see Aslan." The tent started to blow in the breeze and everyone knelt. Aslan came from the tent and we knelt as well. He was a very large lion but he was very kind.

"Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Nan, daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the other son of Adam?"

"That's why we are here."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." The crowd exclaimed loudly.

"He betrayed them your Excellence," Mr. Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur said angrily.

"Peace, Oreius."

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him."

"We all were."

I placed a hand on Susan and Peter's shoulders.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said. I looked to her and offered a smile of comfort.

"I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think..."

* * *

><p>"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," Susan said. We all had changed into our Narnian attire. Susan and I wore different styled green dresses and Lucy wore a blue one.<p>

"Maybe we could bring back a whole trunk load when we go home," Lucy said.

"If we go home... Sorry I'm like that. Remember when we use to have fun?"

"Yes, before you got boring," Lucy said. I smiled as I watched Susan and Lucy. I looked back at my locket and then to my swords suddenly I got a strange gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. I grabbed one of my short swords.

"Oh really?" Susan splashed water at Lucy and they continued for a few minutes but then I cut them off.

"Get out of here!" I said. Susan looked at me strange and went to get a few towels. "Don't!" But she already grabbed it and there were wolves behind it!

"Please don't run we're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Susan threw the towel at him and I instantly stepped between the girls and the wolves.

"Climb! Hurry!" I ordered the girls and they obeyed. I pointed my sword and prepared myself to kill the wolf, but the wolf wolves circled me. They got me to trip and one pounced on me. I found myself on my back and my sword was just out of my reach and the wolf bit into my shoulder causing me to cry out in pain. I clutched my shoulder and tried to get the bleeding to stop. I wanted to get up and fight them but I felt weak and tired. Suddenly Susan blew into her horn, I just hoped help would get here soon. The wolf got off of me and went to try and get Susan and Lucy. I tried to get myself up but I couldn't. The blood loss made me dizzy. I heard some splashing and I turned and saw Peter run through the river and draw his sword.

"C'mon. We've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Oreius and some others started to move to attack but Aslan stopped them. Aslan pinned the second wolf to the ground.

"Stay back. This is Peter's battle." Peter glanced at me, worriedly I shot him a look that told him to stay focused. Pain continued to course throughout my shoulder but I was not going to distract Peter.

"You may think you are a king, but you will die like a dog!" The wolf attacked Peter and everyone thought he was dead. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but look at him with tears starting to spring into my eyes.

Lucy and Susan cried out in fear. They ran up to him, and saw that he was alive. I quickly wiped my eyes and I saw Lucy come to me and she gave me a drop of her cordial. Instantly it healed my shoulder and all of the pain was gone. I stood up and went behind Susan and Lucy. Aslan let go of the other wolf and it ran away.

"Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." Oreius and the Narnians chased the wolf. "Peter, clean your sword." Peter did as Aslan commanded and Aslan knighted him. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane-Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at Aslan in awe. Then us girls embraced him.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked me. I was shaken up but smiled.

"I'm fine and I'm very happy for you. You and your family are good at saving me." Peter hugged me again and the girls embraced me as well.

"Peter, take your sisters to camp. Nan and I will be there in a moment."

"Yes, Aslan." Peter helped the girls pick up their things and then led them back to camp.

"You did a noble thing." I looked at him confused. "You would give your life for your friends."

"It was nothing, sir. I just had a feeling that something was about to happen."

"You are very important to Narnia and the Pevensie family. You are the protector of Narnia, which means you have feelings which guide you to do things others don't understand."

"How did you know?"

"I have watched you your entire life. I know you better than you know yourself." He looked at me with his golden-brown eyes.

"What happened to my sisters?" I asked.

"They are in my country and they are happy." Aslan looked to me. "I know how you always protected them, their death is not your fault." I looked away.

"But could I have prevented it?" I asked.

"We can never know..." He looked at me. "Now you must go to the armor smiths. They will know what to do." He breathed on me and I felt all the energy that I needed to get there flow into my body. He nodded and I started to sprint to the camp.

I found the smith's apprentice who was a young faun and she smiled at me. "You must be the protector." I nodded. "I have exactly what you need." She took my measurements and then handed me a bundle of clothes. "These should work. Now for armor..." She looked through racks of chain mail and handed me the only one in my size, it was very lightweight. She then handed me some tall, leather boots which she had me try on. They came up right below my knee.

"Thanks." I smiled and then I left to go back to the tent we stayed in and I changed into the tunic and leggings the faun gave me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's taken a while for me to post this chapter. I had really severe writer's block. Please review and tell me what you like about it and if there's anything you don't. I plan on finishing this story but I won't post chapters unless I get reviews.<strong>

**~Maethorni 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up with the other girls and we all walked outside of the tent. We saw Peter staring up the hill and we followed Peter's gaze up the hill and smiled. Edmund was back safe.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted excitedly. Peter stopped her from running to him. Aslan then motioned for Edmund to go down and they walked to the group.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother." Aslan walked away.

"Hello..." Edmund said. He didn't look any of us in the face.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy and Susan hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked. I smiled at Ed trying to offer comfort and, surprisingly, he smiled back.

"I'm kinda tired..."

"Get some rest..." Peter said. Edmund looked sad. Peter then stopped him. "And Edmund try not to wander off again." The brothers smiled.

* * *

><p>"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund," Lucy said as we ate breakfast. Edmund was wolfing down toast.<p>

"That's good, then they shouldn't mind if you pack some for the return journey," I said.

"So we're going home?" Susan asked me.

"You four, yes. I promised your mother that I'd keep you safe but I can see no reason why I can't stay behind and help the Narnians," I said. Peter looked ready to protest.

"But they need us... All five of us," Lucy said, interrupting her brother.

"Nan, Lucy it's too dangerous. You both almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said and we looked at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan picked up her quiver and her bow.

"To get in some practice." Susan and Lucy went to go practice shooting at the target and Lucy threw her knife. Then Peter and Edmund came, practicing sword fighting on top of horse and unicorn. I was atop a horse and was practicing with Oreius. I wasn't much good but I tried my best.

* * *

><p>Oreius gave me a bunch of tips and we practiced for two hours every morning and three every evening. Before each we were all forced to run five miles and if we didn't complete it within a certain amount of time we would be forced to do it again. After the run we would be put into dueling matches against each other. Soon enough we had to learn how to fight off two opponents at a time. Since I had two swords I didn't find it too hard, but I think Peter hated not being allowed to use his shield when dueling Ed and I. Oreius told him that he needed to know how to fight without it if something went wrong.<p>

After each of the three way duels we were allowed a five minute break. The last thing we'd do was sword fighting on horseback.

On the third day of practice I accidentally knocked one of Oreius' swords out of his hand. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I looked down.

"Sorry? That was a good move. When did you learn to do it?" I never go to answer.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us." The beavers came running up and Edmund's horse reared.

"You better come quick the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan..." Mr. Beaver said.

* * *

><p>"Jadis. Queen of Narnia!" the dwarf yelled. Jadis arrived at the camp, Cyclops carried her on a four posted seat. I felt as if the temperature had dropped dramatically and frost appeared on the ground wherever she passed by. The Narnia's booed her. She hopped down, and walked towards Aslan.<p>

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Everyone gasped. I placed my hands on the hilts of my swords.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you know that the boy belongs to me." Jadis turned to the crowd and pointed to Edmund with her wand. "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

"Come and take him then!" Peter and I drew our weapons. The Witch looked at us with mocking frown.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little children?" She then sneered. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan and the Witch walked into the tent and some time passed before they exited the tent.

We all were trying to think of something to talk about as we waited but we couldn't think. We worried about Edmund. He'd suffered enough guilt and he didn't deserve to die. The White Witch suddenly exited after a long while and Aslan followed.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund!" All the Narnians cheered and we embraced each other.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked. Aslan roared, the White Witch fell into her seat and the Narnians laughed. Jadis' group then left and Aslan sighed and walked back into his tent. Something was wrong... he seemed almost sad.

* * *

><p>Later that evening we had a training session and we were in our full armor. I had no shoulder protection except for chain mail and my tabard, no head protection, no chain mail leggings or nice metal boots. Oreius said that I had good agility and having more metal would slow me down too much. But he gave me hard leather greaves for my shins and hard leather vambraces for my forearms. I hoped that would be plenty. I put the greaves on over my leggings and under my boots, which helped the boots fit better.<p>

Oreius dueled me to see if my agility was anywhere near as good when in armor versus not. He tested me with every trick he had but my agility had hardly changed.

* * *

><p>Early that next morning I felt something hit my cheek. I woke up and clenched my fists. A dryad formed in front of me and I looked at her wide-eyed.<p>

"Fear not, young protector. I come with tidings of grave news..." a dryad began. She told me that Aslan was dead. I stormed out of my tent, it couldn't be true. I refused to believe it. I heard another dryads' voice inside the boys' tent. Peter came out and immediately went to Aslan's tent. Edmund stood beside me as we waited to see if Peter could confirm what the dryads had said. After a few minutes Peter walked out of the tent.

"It is true, he's gone." I looked up at him.

"Aslan's dead?" Peter nodded. I wiped my eyes. "So it wasn't a dream..." Peter grabbed my hand and tried smiling reassuringly.

"Then you'll have to lead us, Peter. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you," Edmund said.

"I can't." Peter shook his head. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I." Edmund looked up to his older brother. I smiled at the younger Pevensie. He was a new person, for the better. Edmund smiled back at me.

"What are your orders?" Oreius asked. Peter looked at a map and he quickly told his plan.

"What shall I be doing?" I asked as I noticed that he had not mentioned in the plan. I followed Peter as he walked to his unicorn.

"You will stay behind-"

"What!" I choked out. "I'm to stay behind as you fight for Narnia?" I saw a female centaur getting ready for the battle. "You wouldn't have her stay behind! Please, Peter! I want to help! Besides I promised-"

Peter looked deep into my eyes cutting me off. "I cannot let anything happen to you." He drew closer to me. "I love you, Nan..." I was shocked but I didn't want to let it show, which failed.

"I cannot let anything happen to you either! I've already seen enough people I love get killed! I cannot stay here... useless."

"Nan-"

"Please, I want to fight alongside you..." I looked at him, pleadingly.

"Stay behind with the archers. I have a feeling there will be a retreat."

"Thank you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and brushed past him, my cheeks turning pink.

I went into my tent and put my chain mail on, then the leather vest and the red tabard over that. I then placed my hard leather vambraces on. I kinda wished I had chain mail to cover my legs, and maybe a little something to protect my arms more. I then braided my hair and pinned it up and out of the way.

I grabbed my belt with the two sheaths and tightened it around my waist. I slipped my swords in the sheathes and then walked out of the tent and went to where the archers were assembling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait... Did you like this chapter? I only have a few chapter left for this part. I'll get started on the 2nd part if you want me to continue. The second part will take place during Prince Caspian.<br>Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>

**~ Maethorni :D  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Edmund looked at me and I tried to stand bravely, like a true warrior. "I'm sorry," he began. "I have been very rotten to you and Peter." I looked at him. At that moment I forgave him.

"Edmund, to be honest, all of us where being very rotten to each other. So you must forgive us as well."

Ed nodded. "I hope you and Peter will be happy together." I looked at him in confusion. Edmund smiled . "I see the way you two are. You two love each other and I wish you well." Edmund was sincere and I blushed. I didn't know how he saw it.

The battle began and Pete and the Narnians charged forth and soon enough it was turning badly for our side.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter ordered. I heard the horns blow the signal. I hopelessly watched as Peter's army was being taken out.

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Mr. Beaver said as another horn sounded.

"FIRE!" The archers took aim at the Witch's army and they hit their targets.

A dwarf shot Peter's unicorn and he fell off. Oreius and a rhino charged the army.

"Stop!" Peter yelled but they didn't listen to him. The rhino was shot down and Oreius charged at the Witch. The Witch ducked the attack, parried his blade, spun her wand and turned Oreius to stone. I was horrified at how easy the Which took out her enemies and I jumped into the fight.

* * *

><p>"Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"<p>

"Come on, you heard him!" Ed started to leave, then saw the Witch advancing towards Peter and I was surrounded. He turned and started to go back. "Peter said to get out of here!"

"Peter's not King yet!" I watched as Edmund rushed down the hill and broke the witch's wand, then she stabbed him with the remainders of her wand. Edmund grunted in pain and Peter yelled his brother's name. I was horrified. My braid's pins had fallen and my hair whipped my face bringing me back to where I was.

The creatures that surrounded me jeered. I was frightened for Edmund. I saw the female smith faun with me and we fought bravely. We both knew that we couldn't defeat all who surrounded us but we had to try. I sliced and killed a few of the evil creatures. I saw the faun take a few out as well. I then felt a sharp blade get driven into my lower right side. It was pulled out and I fell to my knees, darkness threatened to take over but I stood back up, determinedly, and kept fighting. Not just for the faun or myself. For Narnia and for Aslan. For my friends.

I tried to defend ourselves. I tried. There were to many of them. I stabbed creature after creature but more kept coming. I was distracted for half a second when I heard the fierce roar of Aslan, I looked up with hope towards the great lion and one of my enemies took that moment and took a sword and drove it into my chest. The blade went in just above my heart, I then fell back to my knees. The pain took most my energy and I couldn't fight any more. I looked up at the enemies' faces the laughed at me and mocked me. I would not show them my fear which made them mad. One came over and raised a blade ready to strike I bowed my head but the sword never came upon me. I looked up and saw an army of Narnians sweeping through the battle field. I fell backwards to the ground now only subconscious of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Every second felt like a full lifetime. I wished death wasn't so slow to come upon me, I never wished for death but I wasn't afraid. I lingered on unable to do anything to help myself and the pain was more intense. I wanted to get the sword out of me but it was impossible.<p>

I was about to give up my struggle against darkness that danced across my vision, but then I saw Peter running to me.

"Nan!"

"Peter- the battle-" I was struggling just to talk.

"It's going to be alright Nan!" He cradled me and my eyes started to well up with tears. My breaths were very ragged and uneven.

"It-it hurts... so much..."

"It's going to be alright!" Peter's sapphire eyes started to tear up. He pushed some hair out of my face.  
>"I-I... wanted... you... know..." I was losing my strength. I took a few breaths and spoke what was written within my heart. "I love... I love you..." I felt myself start to go deathly cold, the only warmth was the blood flowed from my wounds. My eyes started to close. I didn't want to feel the pain any longer. My eyes had no vision now.<p>

"No," Peter whispered. "No!" Now I only heard and felt the world around me. I was going colder and hardly able to breathe. Everything sounded hollow and far away. Peter started to cry. "Nan, don't leave me... you got to stay with me!" Peter cried harder. I felt my body begin to feel as if I were not attached. I almost seemed to feel my spirit rise but it was still attached partially to my injured body.

"I see that you love her," Aslan said. Peter nodded.

"Sir, could you-?"

"Peter, she is not yet dead. The sword missed her heart." Peter looked at him tears streaking down his face.

"LUCY!" Peter cried out. "LUCY!" Lucy showed up a minute later. I felt the sword getting taken out and she rushed over to me and gave me a drop of the liquid and I felt my my soul enter back into my body. Within a moment I felt better and saw that I was perfectly healed. I looked at Peter, we both smiled and he leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled away and I looked away and my cheeks turned pink. Peter helped me up as Aslan walked over.

"Nancy, clean your swords."

"Yes sir."

"Nan, you shall be the first Lady Knight of Narnia. You will be known as Lady Nan the Loyal." I bowed my head as Aslan knighted me. Peter smiled and embraced me and then the other three Pevensies joined the hug.

"I am so happy for you!" Lucy said. I smiled and then looked back up at Peter. Edmund and Susan smiled but when his older sister saw his smile he quickly changed it into a smirk. Lucy then went back to heal more Narnians and Aslan went to turn the ones of stone back to normal.

* * *

><p>The next day we arrived at Cair Paravel and we recovered from the battle. Seven days later the coronation of the Pevensies began. I watched from my place by the centaur Oreius. The Pevensies walked up the aisle happily, and stood next to their thrones. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver brought out the crowns.<p>

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan said as a beautiful silver tiara was placed on her head. "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Edmund also received a silver crown. "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan was given a golden tiara. "And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Peter bowed his head as Mr. Tumnus placed a golden crown upon his head. When he stood back up he smiled at me, I blushed and smiled back. "Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom guide us until the stars fall from the Heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" everyone shouted.

After the coronation there was a ball held in their honor. The dances lasted until it was time to feast. I couldn't name all of the different foods but they were delicious. After the feast we danced some more. A few songs later Peter made his way over to me and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded. He walked us to the center of the ballroom floor.

"Um... Peter, I've never really danced before." Peter smiled.

"Neither have I." We improvised our dancing and I believe we did alright. We were smiling for the entire dance. We danced together for the rest of the night. After the last dance, we walked outside on a balcony. Peter hadn't let go of my hand since the last dance. He just acted like he didn't notice. He looked like he was about to say something but then his siblings came to join us.

"I had a lot of fun tonight!" Lucy said as she came over to us. "Will we have lots of balls in the future?" Peter smiled and nodded.

"I believe we shall..."

"As long as there's food I'm for it." Edmund then saw that Peter and I were holding hands and Susan noticed too. She raised her eyebrows at us but Peter didn't notice and I didn't fight his grip because that would only draw more attention.

After a little while of talking with them I felt tired and saw that I was not the only one It was well after midnight. Lucy looked as if she was going to fall asleep in a moment. Peter and Edmund were getting heavy eyed and Susan was too. I turned to Lucy and grabbed her hand and turned to the others.

"Goodnight," I said and Susan and I left with Lucy.

"Goodnight." Peter looked after me with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You really caught Pete's eye tonight..." Susan said after we got Lucy to bed and came into my room.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Peter was staring at you the whole night... He would have danced with you the whole time if it was appropriate." I felt my face heat up.

"Really?" I asked nervously. Susan nodded and smiled.

"I believe he truly fancies you." I felt myself go pale. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just-" I couldn't think of the right thing to say. I had feelings for him quite awhile before I knew he was a king. But if I suddenly truly told him I would sound like a horrid wench, only concerned with men with money. "He can't."

"Why not? One is free to love whoever they wish. Besides I saw you two kiss-"

"Susan. It would seem really wrong if I suddenly acknowledge my feelings toward him now." I looked down and wiped my tears away.

"How long have you loved him?"

"I don't know... a while." I looked down.

"I thought so."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say." Susan then left me to ponder what she meant. I changed into a night gown and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to Lucy jumping on me. I groaned. She kept shaking me.<p>

"Wake up, Nancy! Nan!" I turned to face her.

"Aren't you persistent on waking me up?" Lucy smiled.

"Come on!" Lucy grabbed my hand and started to try and lead me somewhere. Suddenly Susan came in and saw Lucy tugging at me.

"Lucy!" Susan looked as if she just woke up. "What are you doing?"

"Did you really wake me first?" I looked at Lucy slightly annoyed. She smiled sheepishly. "Alright just give a fair bit of warning before you jump on me next time and I probably won't be as annoyed."

"Alright. NAN!" She jumped on me. Susan was frozen in shock.

"OW!" Lucy looked up at me and laughed. "Blast it! I guess I don't need all my ribs that badly." Peter came running in followed by a sleepy Edmund.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"_Your_ sister likes to jump on people." I looked back to Lucy. "Please get off my ribs."

"Sorry." Lucy got up. "Well you did say you won't be annoyed if I give warning..." She hopped right onto my lap.

"Ow!" I looked at Lucy. "I said I probably won't get annoyed." I gave her a look of pure annoyance but she only laughed. Pete came forward and grabbed Lucy and held her back. He mouthed 'Sorry, Nan'. I smiled. "So Lucy what was so jolly well important to wake me up first?"

"Well, aren't we going to explore today?"

"How do you have so much energy? We danced til at least midnight, if not later!" I said as I wiped sleep from my eyes

"Can we pretty, please go for a ride today?"

"Why are you asking me? Your brothers are the ones you need to ask." I looked at Peter and smiled.

"Well I'm asking you because I thought you would have the most energy to go with."

"Lucy!" Susan looked at her sister annoyed.

"Well, Lucy, perhaps you should ask after breakfast." I then leaned closer to Lucy and whispered, "Do your puppy eyes." I winked at her.

Our lives were full of exploring. I often rode with Lucy when her other siblings were busy with diplomacy. We spent many wonderful days and I felt like Narnia was truly my home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all I have one more chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please review this chapter! :D<br>**

**~ Maethorni  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sometime in the second year of the Pevensies' reign, Peter invited me to go on a ride with him. We rode to the waterfalls were Peter had been first confronted by the wolves. We had a picnic and then we took a walk.

"Nan, may I speak with you?" Peter asked. He was now eighteen years of age and he was growing his facial hair out. He looked like a handsome young king.

"Yes, of course, your highness," I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Peter?" I shrugged. "Let it be like when we first met."

"But we are not the same. Especially you. You're High King." I looked away and started fidgeting with my dark green dress.

"Listen to me then, I insist that you call me Peter."

"Alright, Peter." I blushed. "What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I know that you know my feelings towards you." I nodded. "I was wondering if you love me back." I sighed.

"I have loved you long before the great battle." I looked away from him. "But you should find someone other-" Peter grabbed my arm. He gently cupped my face and had me look at him again.

"Why? We both love each other..."

"Peter. You are a king, I am not of-"

"I care not about royal lineage. Nan, I love you for you." Peter bit his lip wondering if he'd gone to far. I smiled sheepishly.

"I love you very much too." Peter then knelt in front of me and he held both of my hands in his.

"Lady Nancy, would you marry me?" Peter asked. I nodded, smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes, yes of course!" He kissed me and I kissed him back. When we pulled away our eyes were alight.

* * *

><p>I stood in my room with Lucy and Susan. Today was the big day. The girls were happily helping me get ready and helping each other. They were my bridesmaids. Lucy wore a beautiful pink dress and Susan wore lavender. My wedding dress had long, flowing sleeves and the train was a nice length. Little diamonds were sewn in the fabric and my hair was loosely curled with the front few strands pinned back. After a while we finished getting ready.<p>

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked.

"Yes..." I looked off dreamily.

"Are you a little nervous?" Susan asked.

"I just hope everything goes alright."

Susan smiled."It will."

"It's the perfect spring day and all the flowers are in bloom." Lucy smiled and we were ready.

We walked to the two grand doors. The music started to play and the little dryad flower girl and the young faun ring bearer led the way. Edmund smiled as he went in between his sisters and winked at me. He looked like a young king in his green tunic and leggings. All the siblings had there crowns on.

"Good luck," he said and the three of them walked ahead.

Oreius was the one who was to bring me down the aisle. He offered me his arm and we walked up to where Aslan and Peter and the rest of the wedding precession was. Peter looked at me with a smile on his face and he wiped away a few tears of we got to them our vows were said.

Thus we were wed. Aslan smiled. He turned to Peter. "You may kiss your bride."

Peter took me in his arms and kissed me and I kissed him back. When we pulled away we smiled. We were both in pure bliss. Everyone in Narnia was cheering us.

Aslan then came forward. "Now you shall all witness Lady Nancy become your queen." I looked at Peter shocked. "The prophecy shall be completed." Aslan smiled at me.

Peter smiled and by the look the other Pevensies had on there faces they knew that it was going to happen.

"To the vibrant northern lights I give you Queen Nancy the Spirited." I smiled and Mr. Tumnus came up and brought forth a crown with golden flowers and diamonds on it. I knelt and he placed it on my head. When I stood up I smiled at Peter and he smiled back.

Many people congratulated us. A lot of hugs were exchanged. After a while there was a feast and it was the best food I had ever had. Then it was time to dance. Peter and I led in a waltz. We were smiling and gazing in each others eyes and we made no mistakes in our dancing.

When the dancing was over many of the guests were beginning to leave after congratulating us again.

* * *

><p>About fifteen years after we came to Narnia, we went chasing the White Stag. I had no children which saddened Peter and I but we were still very much in love. We knew what our wish would be if we could catch the Stag.<p>

Edmund slowed down as he noticed Philip's weariness. "You alright there Philip?" Edmund patted Philip's neck.

"Not as young as I used to be," his horse replied.

"Come on Ed."

"Just catching my breath."

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy asked as she rode up to her sister.

"'You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself'," Susan said doing her best deep voice. I giggled.

"What is this?" Peter said and they all got off their horses. They walked to the lamppost.

"It seems like a dream..." I said.

"Or a dream of a dream... Spare Oom!" Lucy said and she ran off.

"Not again." Peter chased after her followed by the rest of us.

"Come on!"

"She always running off..." Edmund said.

"These aren't branches..."

"They're coats!" Our voices started to change back into children's. We all voiced our discontent as a few toes got crunched and were being shoved. The Wardrobe door flew open and all five of us fell to the floor. We all looked at each other sadly.

The door to the room opened and the Professor walked in with the cricket ball.

"What were you children doing in the wardrobe?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Peter said. The Professor threw the ball to Peter

"Try me," he said with a twinkle in his eye. We told of Narnia and the Professor listened with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last chapter of the <em>The Guardian Chronicles: Part 1<em>. I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it and I am going to start Part 2.**

**Thank you all of my reviewers! Without you I would not have continued. Thank you for giving your time to reading it!**

**I hope to post the first chapter of Part 2 before Sunday and I hope you will read it!**

**~ Maethorni**


End file.
